bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
GOODBYE PARAKEET, GOODNITE MY SISTA
| releaseUS = August 3, 2004 | isbnUS = 1-59116-442-7 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 008. Chase Chad Around 009. Monster and a Transfer Down 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry 011. Back. or Mom 012. The Gate of The End 013. BAD STANDARD 014. School Daze!!! 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted 016. Wasted but Wanted | chapterEn = 008. Chase Chad Around 009. Monster and a Transfer (Struck Down) 010. Monster and a Transfer, Part 2 (The Deathberry) 011. Back. (Leachbomb or Mom) 012. The Gate of the End 013. BAD STANDARD 014. School Daze!!! 015. Jumpin' Jack, Jolted 016. Wasted but Wanted | cover = Rukia Kuchiki | image2 = | caption2 = }} Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista is the second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Immediately after checking into the Kurosaki Clinic with a mysterious scar on his back, the muscle-bound Chad goes AWOL. Accompanying Chad is a talking parakeet imbued with the soul of a young boy named Yūichi. It doesn't take newbie Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki long to surmise that a Hollow must be involved--the strongest spirit he's faced to date. Ichigo is about to discover that not every soul is bound for the Soul Society, especially if it's tainted with innocent blood. Bleach All Stars Chapters 008. Chase Chad Around Chad hides from the hollow hunting him and the parakeet, as well as his friends. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Chizuru Honshō # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Misato Ochi # Midori Tōno # Karin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) 009. Monster and a Transfer Down Chad and Rukia team up to fight the hollow Shrieker. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Karin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Shrieker # Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry Shrieker turns the tables on Chad and Rukia Kuchiki. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shrieker # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Shrieker's artilleries # Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) # Ichigo Kurosaki 011. Back. or Mom As Ichigo fights Shrieker, the hollow reveals details of his life and how he is connected with Shibata Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shrieker # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Shrieker's artilleries # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) # Shrieker before his death # Yūichi Shibata's mother 012. The Gate of The End Ichigo discovers not all souls go to Soul Society as Shrieker is sucked into Hell. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shrieker # Rukia Kuchiki # Demonic creature from Hell # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) # Yūichi Shibata (soul) # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki 013. BAD STANDARD Rukia goes shopping for items from Soul Society at Urahara's Shop Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Fishbone D # Hexapodus # Acidwire # Shrieker # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Kon (in Ichigo's body) 014. School Daze!!! The defective soul sold to Rukia wrecks havoc with Ichigo's body. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ururu Tsumugiya # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Kisuke Urahara # Kon (in Ichigo's body) # a professor # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa # Ryō Kunieda‎ # Chizuru Honshō # Mahana Natsui # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted Ichigo learns about mod souls as he chases the mod soul inhabiting his body. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # a professor # Michiru Ogawa # Ryō Kunieda‎ # Chizuru Honshō # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon (in Ichigo's body) # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Midori Tōno # Ino # Hashigami # Kaneda # Kisuke Urahara # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi 016. Wasted but Wanted Ichigo and the Mod Soul team-up to defeated a hollow. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ino # Kaneda # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Hashigami # Kon (in Ichigo's body) # Millipede-like hollow # Kisuke Urahara # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya References Navigation 02